


It's our world, they can never have it

by Perching_Owl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Not leaving a dying man to rest in peace, Ravus is a bit of an all-knowing dick in this, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perching_Owl/pseuds/Perching_Owl
Summary: Nyx is dying, the sun touching his face - he is at peace. In the distance he hears footsteps.
Relationships: Ravus Nox Fleuret & Nyx Ulric
Kudos: 8
Collections: Perching_Owl's Whumptober 2020 Collection





	It's our world, they can never have it

**Author's Note:**

> Ninth fill for the [whumptober 2020](https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/) \- and this one is for a fandom that is very dear to me because the first fic I posted on ao3 was FFXV! This one has a fantastic fanart by amazing [Koco](https://twitter.com/KocosCollection) find it either on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KocosCollection/status/1314638271243264008?s=19)! If you don't want to spoil the fic, the art is embedded after the scene in this fic as well. 
> 
> No 9. FOR THE GREATER GOOD: "Take me instead!" | "Run!" | **Ritual Sacrifice** (Again, think kinda used all of those)
> 
> Here is the [ Link](https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated) for the upcoming prompts.
> 
> Title is taken from 'The Resistance' by Skillet.

The sunlight touches his face, a new day to come, one he hasn't even expected to see the daylight of. His skin is tingling, having lost the ability to feel the pain, burned away by the power flowing through him, and leaving the muscles and bones beneath to ache. He is so tired but seeing the sun rise - it gives him hope of a new day to come after this one. 

He is ready to give in, to fall asleep, to let the exhaustion overtake him. There is no way around death and yet Nyx finds himself at peace. He has done all he can. Lunafreya is safely heading out of the city, along with Libertus. Both of them are saved, even if he had not been able to save the king. He can rest now as he closes his eyes, settling back against his a piece of debris.

In the distance, he hears footsteps hurrying along, someone coming closer, their stride long and sure. Nyx frowns. He wonders how people are still alive after this mayhem. There is so much debris around him, so much destruction at the centre of where he has been. He hopes most citizens have been able to evacuate the city, but fears many have not. It's a sting, a bitterness, to the peace he is feeling. 

Still, the footsteps are coming closer, hurrying along, pace urgent. Boots, Nyx recognises. Those are heavy combat boots. Maybe an enemy soldier? It could be a Kingsglaive or Crown's Guard? 

He wants to tilt his head, but that would mean furthering the pain he is in. Besides, as exhausted as he is, he is not even sure he can. The sun is warming him, a new start to a new day. He just wants to fall asleep, to see his sister again.

The footsteps halt, then continue quicker than before. They hurry towards him, becoming louder and louder. He must have been spotted. There is little he can do about it. 

Someone skids to a halt beside him, a gasp falling from their lips, and then someone leans over Nyx, blocking out the sun. It's colder with the warmth of it missing. 

Nyx opens his eyes, but his vision is blurry. Blinking once, no twice, Lunafreya's brother comes into view. The man is holding onto his left arm, which has been similarly burned compared to what Nyx thinks is his whole body.

Ravus.

His name is Ravus, Nyx recalls and remembers him putting on the ring. Right now, he doesn't appear to be that arrogant kid from before. Not with that expression on his face, the mouth set in a firm line, his expression filled with pain, and desperation in his gaze, 'Where is Luna?'

Nyx continues to stare at him. He is not going to tell him where Lunafreya is. That wasn't- he hadn't done this to sell her out. He shakes his head, his eyes almost falling shut again. He is so tired.

'No, please, you need to understand, she is my sister,' Ravus pleads, a hand suddenly on Nyx' shoulder and shaking him. It should hurt, yet he can barely feel the pain through the haziness of the peace having settled over him. 'You can't give in now. I need to find her.'

'She doesn't concern you,' Nyx mutters, anger rising within him at Ravus for not helping his sister, for taking the ring for himself, for disturbing Nyx' rest. 

'Of course, she does! She is my sister!' Ravus' mouth is pulled back in a snarl, 'if she continues like this, she is going to die.'

Nyx' frown intensifies. His mind is working sluggishly though. What does Ravus mean by dying? He recalls her speaking about everyone fulfilling their part, but she hasn't spoken about dying? Or has she? He cannot recall her words anymore, everything feeling like a distant dream. 

Or does Ravus mean she is in mortal danger right now? That cannot be though, or can it? After all, Libertus is escorting her out of the city, isn't he? 

Ravus must have seen the doubt on his face, and he presses on, 'If she is going to continue like this, it's going to kill her. The oracle is going to die. And nothing is going to change that. She has accepted that.' He shakes his head before adding in a whisper, 'I cannot let her continue on a path like this.'

Silence settles over them, giving Nyx time to take in Ravus' face. There is anger there, grief as well, the latter so deep and strong, Nyx has no choice but to feel it like his own. What would he have done to save his own sister? He would have done everything, wouldn't he?

Nyx blinks, then focuses back on Ravus as the man begins to speak anew. Determination has settled on his features, 'And what about you? Are you going to give in?'

Nyx frowns, 'What-?'

'You care for my sister, don't you?' Ravus continues. 'She needs people to protect her if I cannot. The forces that want to kill her for a prophecy, they are the same who told you to sacrifice yourself. You made a deal with them. What kind of deal is that, that leaves your dying if you protect the people those kings have sworn to protect as well? Shouldn't they help you instead of taking your life?'

Nyx wants to open his mouth, to protest, but he finds no words. The furrow between his brows grows deeper, anger beginning to rise within him. Not all of it is directed at Ravus though. 

'Don't give in, don't be at peace with this,' Ravus mutters, squeezing his shoulder before moving his hand towards Nyx' chest. It should hurt, it should be painful with the injuries he has. Instead, it is empowering, like the first sip of water bringing life to a parched throat. Some of his vision clears, the pain and exhaustion lessening.

Ravus starts to speak again but then halts, his head snapping up. In the distance, Nyx can hear shouting, and Ravus mouth thins, 'They are coming for me. Or anyone else. Those are Imperial soldiers. Insomnia has fallen.'

Nyx hears the soldiers coming closer, the shouts getting louder. They don't have long. Ravus sighs, his gaze focused on Nyx again, 'If they find you, they are going to finish what the kings started. Don't let them find you. Don't die. Run as soon as you are able to. I will buy you time.'

For a moment he hesitates, desperation setting in again, his eyes almost watering with unshed tears, 'Please, save my sister. You are the only who knows how cruel the kings and gods are.'

'I don't even know if I'm going to survive,' Nyx mutters, voice rough and raspy. Pain has settled so deeply in his body, he feels paralysed by it. His wounds have to be extensive. The kings of the old have told him he only has until sunrise. 

He has already lived past this though.

'Prove them wrong,' Ravus snarls, his hand tightening in the fabric of Nyx' uniform. 

Then he stands up, hair moving in the wind. He is fierce, even though there are so much pain and grief in his eyes. When he speaks again, it's towards the Imperial soldier though his gaze remains on Nyx, 'I'm here, Ravus Nox Fleuret. There are no survivors here.'

He turns, holding onto his burned arm, shoulders drawn back and standing tall and proud. His chin is held high and his expression hardens, a commander ready to battle. Then he begins to walk away, leaving Nyx behind.

Nyx leans back, thoughts turning around in his head. He is still in pain, he is still hurt, every part of his body aching. But where earlier he had been at peace, now he feels turmoil.

His hand tightens into a fist.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated :)


End file.
